Digimon America: Fight for Freedom
by Zeta Leo
Summary: A year after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the Digital World is once again in danger. Now, it's up to a American group of Digidestined to stop the evil.


Hey hey hey. Here's the first Chapter. For a little bit of bachground info, including character profiles and a prelude, check out the DA website. The link is my perosnal link. Enjoy!

--------------------------

****

Digimon America: Fight for Freedom

Chapter 1: A Close Encounter

----

Hiro Armada sped down the streets of his hometown on his bike. He turned a sharp corner, swerving to avoid a colision with a car door. "Phew.."

Images of the news report flashed through his head. _"A strange, dense fog.." "Scientists can't find a reason.." "Possibly related to the monster attacks in Tokyo last year.."_

It was this last statement that had caused him to leap up from the couch and head full speed twords the park. Everyone knew about the 'attacks' in Tokyo, caused by evil creatures that a few kids identifyed as 'Digimon'. Hiro was extreamly interested in these attacks, and especially Digimon. So ofcourse, when he heard those words, he had one thought in his mind: _"Get to the park!"_

Atlast, Hiro arrived at the park. He hopped off his bike, chaining it the a nearby pole. He looked around. Among the large group of people gathered around the scene where several police cars. "Darnit, no way I'm going to get to check it out!"

He pushed his way through the crowd, until he reached the edge. There was the huge cloud of fog, surrounded by 'Do Not Cross' tape. Inside, several police officers wondered around, sometimes sticking their hands into it or trying to scoop some of it into their gloved hands. Each attempt was useless, for when the fog was removed it simply dissolved.

"This is crazy!" yelled the officer neartest to Hiro. "How are we suspost to analyze this stuff if we can't get a sample?!"

"I've got no idea, Fred." replyed another officer, "But we - holy crap! WHAT'S THAT?!"

He pointed deep into the fog, where a large, black sillouet could be seen. Hiro stared at it hard, but he couldn't descide what it really looked like. All of a sudden, the crowd broke out into screaming.

"Everyone!" yelled a very important looking officer through a megaphone, "Please evacuate the area imediately!"

People began to run away from the fog. Hiro looked around. _"Noone's watching."_ he thought, _"Now's my chance.."_

He took a step back, then lept over the security tape into the dense fog. Almost instantly, all the sounds of the outside were cut off. Hiro looked around, realizing his vision wasen't too good. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. He put them on, and instantly his vision was clear. He stumbled around in the fog, his hands out infront of him for guidence. Suddenly, a roar erupted from somewhere near him, sending a shiver down his spine. "What the.."

He had reached the center of the fog, and entered a large, circular clearing. Lifting his sunglasses from his face, he realized that the fog had cleared, or atleast in this area. He looked around, searching for the black figure.

"Maybe it was just a bird or something." he said, mostly to himself. "Or a deer." He said this, although deep inside he knew, soomehow he knew that it wasen't.

And then, he saw if. A large, black, firey lizard. His body seemed to be made entirely of the black flames, and a copper plate set on it's head. It's eyes were firey red.

"What the? What, err, who are you?" he asked causiously.

"Heheh.." laughed the creature evily, it's eyes glowing firey red. "You are one me be looking for."

Hiro stared at it blankly. "You've.. been looking for me?" he asked, unsure of what this, thing, ment.

"Yess.." it hissed, "You iss Digisdesstined. I iss here, to desstroy you!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Hiro, backing away a few steps. "But why?!"

"Becausse." said the lizard slyly. "I iss told to by Masster, and what Masster wants, Masster getss."

It unged forward, thrusting the three bronze claws on it's right hand forward. Hiro dove to the ground on the right, and the lizard's claws impaled the wall of fog. A look of pure terror formed on DarkRizamon's face.

"N.. NO!" it yelled. Darnit!"

"What's the big deal?" asked Hiro, not really expecting an answer.

He got his answer in a minute. The cloud, and DarkRizamon itself, began to dissolve.

"What's happening?" yelled Hiro.

"I'm.. I'M BEING DELETED....!" yelled the DarkRizamon, before the Digimon, and the cloud, both disolved into nothing. Instantly, Hiro was aware that he could now be seen perfectly.

"Ohh crap!" he yelled, making a mad dash to his bike. He quickly unchained it, and sped back home. As he did, thoughts raced through his mind. 

__

"What was that all about?" he thought. _"Could it of been a real Digimon? But, but I thought they were good, and this one tryed to kill me! And, who the heck is this 'Master'?"_


End file.
